Random Forum Fight Player Descriptions
Please note that this is a stub file. Also, please contribute either by directly adding your description (see stub) or offering constructive criticism of this page so we can improve it. ----- This is a page where players can describe themselves , much like a dossier file or Persons of Interest file. Feel free to contribute to your part but try not to edit other players files unless there is a blatant lie in it involving you or the player granted you permission to. 404 found Name 404 found (in-universe) Threat level: Keter Capable of conducting planetary annihilation with the Imperial Fleet and accompanying Superweapons. all fleets that have attacked the Empire and its defense fleets as of now has been completely destroyed. This does not include cross-franchise fleets. Alias * Grand Admiral * Dark Lord of the Sith * Emperor Description Current Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Emperor of the Infinite Empire. Main body is composed of a complex bio-mechanical system (utilizing technology from many different universes, including Machine Phase Matter from the Terminator universe and AIC cores consistent with those from Astroflux) incorporated into a suit of Rubicon Hardplate armor (sourced from SAS4 universe, capable of deflecting 99% of all damage). Also possessed a Hypercube of UNLIMITED POWER! Dark Side wielder, and is most definitely a force to be reckoned with. (get the pun?) Hey 404, that was the worst pun ever. (k - the Emperor) Most files regarding his past has been destroyed during the Great Galactic War, however rumors persist that he came from another universe. A file written by the Jedi Order before their fall details their knowledge of him, including his source universe and EXPUNGED. More rumors says that only the Emperor's Royal Guards and the Emperor's Hands know of the file's contents. All others who has viewed the file without exemption have been summarily executed. Likes * battles, especially ones directly involving the Imperial Fleet * Lightsaber duels * Star Wars Dislikes illogical attacks and entities which cannot be stopped by science or logic. And unreasonably overpowered entities or groups of entities. Also extremely annoying people. Current PoI list (OUTDATED LIST) (please refer to Fleet Classifications on RFF weapons summons and abilities): * Type: Sparky Thaumiel * Sonar553 Thaumiel, now ???. * Sweg Dragon Don't even try. * SCP-4000 Neutralized * Snuffles Until he gets possessed by Dr. Bright. Then upgrade to Keter. * TimewornKaiju Don't even try. * Brown Eevee MOTHER OF GOD IS THIS EVER APOLLYON Sith Empire does not approve. Containment Procedures: SCP-4000 Note: this is a joke. Please don't take this seriously. Item #: SCP-4000 Object Class: Keter Keterer Keterest (Shouldn't it be Apollyon or Maksur? -SnufflesTheDog) Special Containment Procedures: SCP-4000 is to be contained inside a pocket universe, currently designated Quarantine Zero. in the hypothetical situation where Quarantine Zero containment fails, the Foundation is to respond with full force, utilizing the following: * the entirety of the Imperial Fleet * 7/7 of the O5 Command's Instant Supermassive Black Hole Generators * all available Superweapons and reality benders * 1000 1,000,000 1,337,420,666.69 EXPUNGED Weapons of Mass Destruction, including Dr. Bright and Jar Jar Binks. * all available weaponized SCPs * >1,000,000 Scranton Reality Anchors * the O5 Command * and a massive verbal beatdown on logic. Failure to contain SCP-4000 within 1 hour may lead to a ZK-class Reality Collapse scenario, followed by a CK-class Restructuring scenario and a DK-class Dominance Shift scenario. It is predicted that the result of these K-class Scenarios will lead to a new universe with SCP-4000 and SCP-4000-1 instances ruling over the current human population, and the Foundation converted into an SCP-4000-1 spawner. SCP-4000-1 instances are to be terminated upon discovery with maximum prejudice. Live capture is allowed only under orders of O5 Command, and only for research purposes. Description: EXPUNGED ON O5 ORDERS. Just don't. Addendum 4000.01: After being neutralized by EXPUNGED, the REDACTED of EXPUNGED, SCP-4000 has fused with a false version of its "master". Requested Class upgrade to Apollyon or Maksur. - Dr. Bright Request Denied. ''- O5-13'' TimewornKaiju Name: TimewornKaiju/Steven Fedkin Timeworn = "damaged or impaired, or made less striking or attractive, as a result of age or much use." However, in this case, it means that this player is a Time Abyss: An object or lifeform of an inconceivable age. Kaiju = Japanese term referring to giant monsters, like Godzilla. Also, what kind of demon lords have the name "Steven", anyway? Threat Level: Multiversal Possesses a threat not only to our universe, but to other universes as well. Aliases I have many names: *Scourge of the Multiverse *Big Bad *Bad Boss *The Chessmaster *Omnicidal Maniac *Abusive Precursor *Spacetime Eater *The Red Dragon *The Crimson King *The Overlord *The Conqueror *The Destroyer of Worlds *The Red Miles *He Who Must Not Be Named *You-Know-Who *The Sushi Eater *etc. Description A being of near-infinite mass that possesses a limitless amount of powers. He's an Agent of the Conflict, who is a piece of the Ultimate Evil of all fiction known as the Conflict. He just won't permanently die, no matter what. Likes Destruction, sadistic murder, battles, evil stuff, etc. Dislikes Love. Worthy Opponents *Sweg Dragon: Another overpowered dragon, just like TimewornKaiju. Over the course of RFF, he takes on different forms, and every single one of them are exceptionally powerful. *404 found: Gave TimewornKaiju a good fight as the Broken God, and managed to give his fleet a good fight. Type: Sparky Name Sparky. The rest is classified. Threat Level: Existential Rather threatening by themself if their opponent makes a mistake, but not too dangerous. Combine that with the many apparatus they use and they could potentially destroy all of existence. Description An intelligent Type: Null. Has the least health and power of all of the Random Forum Fighters, but doesn't really need them. Sparky relies more on skill and outfoxing their opponents than power and OP attacks. In fact, their combat style revolves around that. They have many trinkets and devices and attacks to suit various needs, and often plan in advance. Watch out for their mysterious gem known as the Phantom Ruby, as it can warp the very fabric of reality! Likes *RFF *Their hobbies *Clash Royale *Making new friends *Blowing things up Dislikes *Not going fast *Not going fast *Not going fast *Failing at Blue Spheres *Concentration disruption *Anything that can't be blown up *Being ignored *Losing track of what happens in RFF Classification of opponents Current opponent status (please refer to Fleet Classifications on RFF weapons summons and abilities): * 404 found Thaumiel * Sonar553 Keter * Sweg Dragon Maksur * Snuffles Keter * TimewornKaiju Thaumiel * Covenant Thaumiel * Skyslash39 Euclid * TheRealDarkrai5 Keter * TehBlastrX Keter * Mr. Pixelator Euclid * EndermanR169 Euclid * PhoenixShadowHeart15751 Euclid * Pizzaking161 Euclid * Mr. Dart Monkey Euclid SyntaxTsundere Name Formerly known as SnufflesTheDog, consistantly shortened to Snuffles. Former species matched up with the former name, bar anthropomorphism consistant with REDACTED ON [DATA REDACTED REQUEST] Aliases * Synth * Syntax * SnufflesTheDog * Snuffles * xx-MLGDAWG-xx (When he no-scopes/Drinks MLG formula) * Lavalord Snuffles (When in his Fire-based form) * Electrodog Snuffles (When in his Electricity-based form) * Hydrobeast Snuffles (When in his Water-based form) * Sonic the Hedge-Dog (When in his Sound-based form that happens to be blue and super-fast) * Magiwolf (When in his Magic-based form) Threat Level He can be considered either a Thaumiel or a Keter depending on who you ask. When he is posessed by Chara, the ranking can go all the way up to Apollyon due to the chaotic and life-hating properties of Chara. Description Robot Tsundere. Formerly a dog of the Labrador Retriever breed. Not much else to say, other than the fact that he can transform into different elemental forms. Current PoI list * Type: Sparky Err... * Sonar553 Thaumiel, now Keter. * G-1000 THE HECK WHAT IS THAT ROBOT DOING, APOLLYON!!! * Chara APOLLYON! * 404 Found Thaumiel * TimewornKaiju but it's not like I really come into contact with him alot * Dr. Bright Trivia * Syntax's current name was the result of a nickname prank pulled by one of the moderators of the GalaxyTrail server. He later adopted this nickname as his main online name. * SyntaxTsundere personally disliked the RFF moderator position, and actually wished he had less power than he had on the RFF discord server. That wish was later granted. Brown Eevee Name Threat Level: Above Apollyon Description Alias * The Covenant Grandmaster * The Conqueror of Space * The Dimensional Destroyer * P.A.I.N * Vengeance * The Ruler of Space * General Steele Likes * Martial Arts * Becoming a Tactician and a Conqueror * The Eeveelution Gauntlet * Eeveelutions such as Eevee, Glaceon, Jolteon, Umbreon Espeon, Vaporeon, Sylveon, Flareon & Leafeon * Revenge Dislikes * Bullies * Enemies Fleet Classification Update * 404 Found (Maskur) this is war "puny admiral" * Type: Sparky (Thaumiel) * Sonar553 (Thaumiel) * SnufflesTheDog (Thaumiel) * Alpha654 (Euclid) * Oiniteoderfla12 (Thaumiel) * Sweg Dragon (Euclid) * Sheron Weasley (Neutralized) * Cala Marity Ganon (Neutralized) * Heatran Rudania Ultima Weapon (Euclid) * Darkrai5 (Neutralized) * Ignotus Pervrell.exe (Neutralized) * Pizzaking161 (Euclid) Alpha654 Alpha Threat Level: Um. Keter. I'll go Keter. Description: Alpha is the villain of the two split personalities, even turning on his former allies in Story Arc Forum Fight. Alpha mainly uses magic attacks, and the most common ones involve portals or voids. Identifying Alpha is rather easy, since he usually uses purple text (to match the color of the void from Super Paper Mario). His current objective is to prove his power by taking down both an Agent of the Conflict as well as the Draconic Core, without using extremely overpowered powers. Current Hit List * Omega ---- Omega Threat Level: Euclid Description: Omega is the more heroic of the two split personalities. Instead of magic, which he does not know much of, Omega often uses physical abilities to strike his opponents. He will usually follow the basic goal of RFF: Attack whoever else you want. Omega is identified by orange text. By the way, TimewornKaiju might get the reference in the naming setup. Current Hit List * Alpha Sonar553 (Retired) Normal A simple RFF fighter who has a lot of abilities, mainly creating barriers and having range based attacks. He usually tries to ally with everyone, and sometimes succeeds. However, this is not the user you want to trigger. Because if you do, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME. Genocidal Shadow of Darkness ''So, you think you can stop the almighty Shadow of Darkness huh? Well guess what? You are completely wrong. As a Highly formidable and strong incorporeal, attacks by this entity is so strong it can be an instakill. Almost any means of killing him will fail, and He would not care for anyone. '' ''Targets'' EVERYONE Oiniteoderfla12 and Oinitroll ..GONE. EndermanR169 |-|Normal= Name EndermanR169 Threat Level Not much |-|Ender Lord= Threat Level Bad |-|Awakened= Threat Level Run. Scientedfic Name Scientedfic. What else? Threat Level: Yes Though he doesn't take much action, and though he would prefer to have peace instead of war, when he has to fight, he has the essential ability to take down pretty much anything in his path, depending on how he uses his imagination, since he is unlimited in his stock of choices. Because he's a Neutral Good, he mostly refuses to harm anyone, if he can, but once he does, he's unstoppable. Description Known as a Versatile Warrior, Scientedfic can adapt incredibly quickly to any fight scene, using his All-Any weaponry and defense. His Stellar Star, however, is probably the most dangerous, being able to do anything. None of his equipment can actually be stolen by anyone. To be continued. Alias None Likes * Peace * Love * Challenges * Fair Fights Dislikes * War * Hate * Things being too easy * Being an OP idiot Worthy Opponents None yet. Deal with it. Phoenix Name Phoenix, not PHEONIX. Get it right, thank you very much Threat Level Uh......quite moderate? Description The Randomizer, and never has a specific set of attacks. Aggron... Just Aggron See my page for weapons Threat Level: Superultramegagargantuan Likes * Life * Germany * Combining himself with things to make him stronger * Invader Zim (especially Dark Harvest) * How badly well his life is going Dislikes * Early RFF Rounds * Dark Harvest (Invader Zim) * Sodoku * Illogical Maff * Being Called a Nazi * Serious or Detrimental Roasts * Literally any types of roasting Category:Random Forum Fight